Christmas Time
by Jasmine Shigeru
Summary: A whole year has passed. What has changed? The Rangers meet again to spend Christmas together in Reefside. Tommy and Kim become closer.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Christmas Time (Sequel to Home for Christmas)

Author: Jasmine Shigeru

Pairing: Tommy/Kim

Author Note: Ignore Alison's age in Home for Christmas. It's wrong. I corrected it in this one.

AN2: I meant to post this sooner, so I will be posting as frequently as I can so I can get this up before Christmas.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers nor do I wish I do. This is just for my entertainment and whomever wishes to read it. I am not making any profit from this and do not care to for that matter.

Rating: K+

Christmas Time

By: Jasmine Shigeru

Part One

Kimberly Hart and her daughter, Alison were on their way to Reefside City. They were going to Tommy Oliver's, Alison's father, house to spend Christmas with their friends.

"Mommy, look," Alison said excitedly as she pointed to a sign. "It says Welcome to the City of Reefside."

Kimberly looked over to her child and then to the sign. She smiled brightly.

"Yes, it does," she said.

Even though she wasn't showing it, the former Pink Ranger was just as excited as her 10 year old daughter about spending the Holidays with their daughter about spending the Holidays with their loved ones and dear friends. It had been a whole year since she had seen Zack and Trini, or Justin in almost a year. Trini and Zack both lived in LA in the same apartment building. Justin lived in New York.

Kimberly lived close enough to her remaining friends. She lived in Angel Grove with Jason and Kat. She even was their when their son, Kyle Joseph Scott, was born. Rocky, Aisha, Tanya, and Adam all lived in the next town over, Stone Canyon. Tommy, Hayley, Kira, Trent, Conner, and Ethan lived in Reefside, an hour and half drive from Angel Grove. Billy lived in Texas, but Kim still got to see him, because he would often visit Hayley.

"Ally, sweetie," Kimberly said. "Where do we go from here?"

Ally smiled at her mother.

"You know where to go," she said the obvious.

"Oh, right," Kimberly said. "I knew that."

She laughed lamely.

"I guess, it's because I haven't seen your father in a while."

"Mom, the last time you saw Daddy it was Thanksgiving."

"Exactly," Kimberly said. "It was a month ago."

"Yeah, right," Alison said not believing her mother.

Another 20 minutes passed before Kimberly and Alison made it to Tommy's home. 

"Why do you have to live all the way out in no where?" Kimberly asked Tommy's house.

"Because I like my solitude," Tommy said coming from behind a corner.

"That's why you invited everyone here for Christmas," Kim said sarcastically.

Tommy smiled at her before giving Ally a hug. He turned his attention back to Kimberly.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," Kimberly said back with a big smile.

Tommy leaned forward and kissed him passionately.

Alison smiled up at her parents before going off to find Kira Ford, the former Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger.

When Tommy and Kimberly pulled away, they were breathing harshly. They gazed deeply into each others eyes and they had bright smiles plastered to their faces.

"What was that for," Kimberly said.

Tommy pointed up above them.

"Mistletoe," he said.

"Do you always need mistletoe as a reason to kiss me," Kimberly asked with humor in her voice.

"No," Tommy said.

"But he loves the damn stuff so much, he couldn't resist," Jason Lee Scott said from the kitchen doorway.

He had a cup of non alcoholic eggnog in his hand.

"Jason," Kimberly squealed.

The first Red Ranger quickly placed his cup on the counter top hidden behind the corner before his arms were filled with the first Pink Ranger.

"Hi, to you too, Kimmy," Jason said as he squeezed her tightly.

"Where's Kat," Kim asked.

"In the guest room, putting Kyle down for his nap," Jason answered.

"Greet," Kimberly said. "And the other women."

"In the room cooing over my son," Jason said.

"Then I guess I'm welcomed to join," Kimberly said before bouncing off to join her girlfriends.

Jason shook his head.

"They're all the same," he said.

"Yeah," Tommy said.

"And we all love it," Billy said.

"Yeah," both former Red Rangers said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two**

Within two hours, all of the people in Tommy's home had caught up on what they've been up to. Billy had been planning to move his computer company to Reefside, Tanya and Adam were starting a family, Aisha and Rocky were moving back to Angel Grove, Kimberly and Alison were both had spent the year getting used to their move from Florida, Jason was going to expand his dojo, Kat was considering teaching ballet, Tommy had been enjoying a peaceful teaching career, Ethan was going to a technical college, Conner was attending the local college, Kira and Trent were moving to New York, thus, giving Justin a couple of roommates, Hayley's business was going great, and to everyone's great surprise, Zack and Trini had been secretly dating for 8 months and they were moving into place in Angel Grove.

"Ok," Adam said. "What do we do now?"

"We go to Hayley's Cyberspace for our little party," Hayley said.

"Oh yeah," the former Black Frog said. "I forgot."

"Yeah," Conner said with a pout. "The party we're not invited to 'cause we're too young and someone has to stay behind and watch the kiddies."

"Get over it," Kira said.

"We'll make it fun," Trent said.

"Yeah and we'll have a small party of our own," Ethan said.

"Don't worry, Dr. O," Kira said before her former teacher could say any protests. "It won't be a messy party. Just something for us to do while all those who are legal are out."

Tommy nodded as he relaxed.

"So, when do we leave," Rocky said eagerly.

"Soon," Aisha said rolling her eyes at her husband.

The former Yellow Ranger was right they all left soon. They said good bye to Conner, Ethan, Trent, Kira, Ally, and baby Kyle and left for Hayley's with Justin babbling on about how happy he was that he was finally old enough to join his friends.

"What do we do," Alison asked her baby-sitters.

"Well," Kira said. "Trent and Ethan will get the games ready, while I go check on Kyle, and Conner orders the pizza."

"Do they deliver pizza on Christmas Eve," Conner asked.

Kira looked up at the former leader of the Dino Thunder Rangers.

"Yes, I wouldn't have said it if they didn't," Kira said.

She returned her attention to the 10 year old girl.

"Ally, how about you baby-sit Conner," the former Ptera Ranger suggested.

"Ok," Ally said happily.

"Hey," Conner said offended. "I don't need a baby-sitter."

"Boys," Kira called into the living room where Ethan was plugging up the game system for videogames and Trent who was gathering the board games.

"Yes, you do," the two said automatically.

"Great," Conner pouted knowing he was out voted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Three**

An hour passed and the former Dino Thunder Rangers and Alison had eaten their dinner. Ally, Conner, Ethan, and Kira were playing videogames while Trent was drawing a picture of Kyle for Jason and Kat, his Christmas present to them.

"Yes," Ethan cheered.

"Yay," Alison exclaimed. "We won."

They were playing two on two. Conner and Kira vs. Ethan and Ally. Conner and Kira knew they didn't have a chance against Ethan, but Ally proved to be a good gamer. The former Tricera Ranger had to admit his game partner could someday be almost as good as him.

"You guys suck," Conner whined.

"Oh, be quiet," Kira said.

Conner turned to her and stuck out his tongue. The teenaged girl just rolled her eyes and crawled over to her boyfriend.

"How's it going," she asked.

Trent took his off the paper and looked at Kira.

"Great," he said.

He lifted up his sketch pad for her to see.

"Wow," Kira said impressed. "That looks fantastic."

"Thanks," Trent said with a shy smile. "I'm not finished yet. I still have come shadows left and then I have to show where the light is the brightest areas are. Give it more of a real life look."

"Well, I know that won't take too long."

Kira kissed Trent on the cheek sweetly.

"Stop flirting," Conner said.

"Stop looking," Kira said.

"Don't start," Ally said.

"Yeah, we're supposed to be having fun," Ethan said.

"Come on," Ally said as she pulled on Conner's hand. "Let's play another game."

"I don't wanna," the former Tyranno Ranger said childishly.

"Don't be a baby," Ally said. "I'll let you win."

Conner thought about Alison's offer for a second . He was a competitor and he wasn't sure he wanted a pity victory. He looked down at Alison. She's was so adorable and she was pouting and making sad eyes. How could he say no to such a face?

"Ok," he said giving in.

Meanwhile, the adults were having fun at Hayley's Cyberspace Café. They were spread across the building, separated in little groups or pairs. They were all doing there own things.

Rocky was drunk and Zack was close behind with Justin at a close third. They were drinking tequila shots at the bar. They were babbling nonsense. No one was paying them any attention.

Kimberly, Aisha, Tanya, and Kat crooned some holiday tunes. They each took their turns singing their favorite songs. Tanya even tried convincing Adam to join them. He said he would later. Tanya just hoped he wasn't going to be too drunk join. They would have convinced Zack, but…

Hayley and Billy were in a corner of their own. They had talked about their business and then they started to talk about their relationship. Now they were making out like teenagers. They probably had too much to drink.

Adam, Jason, and Tommy were seated at table by the stage. They listened to the girls sing as they sipped their beers. Tommy rarely look his eyes of Kim and Jason smiled secretly knowing why.

"So," he asked. "When are you going to ask her?"

Tommy turned his attention to his best friend.

"Ask who way," the former White Tiger asked.

Jason glared at Tommy.

"You know damn well who and what," the first leader said sternly.

"Huh," Adam said.

He had caught the conversation.

"What's going on," he asked.

"Tommy, wants to _ask_ Kim something _very _important," Jason hinted.

Adam's face scrunched up as he thought of what it could possibly be.

"He wants her to move in," the Black Frog asked.

"No, bigger," Jason said.

"Oh," Adam said catching on.

He smiled widely at the thought.

"So, when are you going to ask," Adam asked Tommy.

Tommy smiled as he realized what his friends were talking about.

"Tonight," he answered with a smile.

"That's great," Adam said.

"Cool," Jason said.

"Don't tell anyone. Not even you wives," Tommy pleaded.

"You have my word," Adam said.

"Deal," Jason said.

The three went back to looking at the girls.


	4. Part 3 continued

**AN: Sorry I forgot I had another section to Part 3. I should really check the back of my index cards. Anyway, I have also forgotten to add Trini to the first section and I feel bad about it. This will be my last update for this story until July.**

**I will be working on the sequel to "The Truth of Time" as soon as I can. I also have another story in the works. It will be posted as soon as I finish Part One.**

* * *

Tommy's house, about an hour later, the teens and Alison sat eating their pizza.

"This is good," Conner exclaimed.

"Yup," Alison said with a bright smile.

"What kinds is this again," Conner asked.

"Veggie," Ally answered.

"Oh," the former Red Ranger said.

Kira leaned in close to Alison.

"He's a man, they only understand meat," she said.

"That's not true," Ethan said.

"Oh yeah," Trent butted in. "Who was it who ate 6 hot dogs in one setting?"

"Right and you're even better," Ethan argued. "You ate like 7 hamburgers."

"You two are losers," Conner said.

"And this from the guy who ate 3 sausages, 2 hamburgers, and 4 hot dogs last time it was warm enough for a cook out," Ethan said.

The guys began to really argue after that. Kira and Alison went into the kitchen grabbed a carton of ice cream, a couple of spoons and two slices of veggie pizza. They walked out onto the well lighted porch and ate their dinner and dessert until the war was over inside.

At Hayley's café, the adults were now all seated around the stage as they listened to Adam sing. They reveled in the rarity.

"God, I love his voice," Tanya said in love struck awe. "That's why I married him."

Trini laughed.

"Yeah, and I'm with Zack for his fancy footwork," she put in jokingly.

"I married Rocky because he can cook," Aisha said.

"I'm with Tommy because he needs someone to tell him he's too old to be a ranger and he should remain retired," Kimberly said.

"Well, we all know I'm with Billy because of his big strong arms," Hayley added.

"And I fell in love with Jason's leader voice," Kat said in awe.

"Leader voice," the other girls repeated in a dreamlike fashion.

They all loved Jason's leader voice.

"Hey," all the guys, except for Jason, exclaimed; including Adam who had finished his song.

"We love you guys," the women said with innocent smiles.

Back at Tommy's, the occupants were now playing board games. Trent had won their Monopoly game, Ethan beat everyone in Clue, Conner won Sorry, and Alison won Jumanji. Now Kira was whipping them in The Game of Life.

When they were all done and satisfied they had each won a game, they settled down to watch a few Disney movies. Ethan had even gotten Kyle and faced the baby boy towards the TV so he could watch too. Kira and Trent leaned against the coffee table; Ethan and Kyle were one the floor nearest the love seat; and Conner and Alison sat on the sofa.

They watched about 3 movies before they all fell to sleep.


	5. Part 4

**Here it is Part 4, like a promised.**

* * *

Part Four

By midnight, the adults decided to wind the party down and go home or to their hotel. Kimberly, Tanya, and Trini were designated drivers. Everyone else was clearly wasted.

In Kimberly's car were Jason, Tommy, Justin, Kat, and herself. They were all going back to Tommy's house. Justin was passed out, his head propped up by the window. He had thrown up in the bathroom and parking lot before they left. Jason had his head on Kat's shoulder. His weight was fully on his wife and he was snoring loudly. Tommy was in the passenger's side. His head was resting against the head rest as he groaned. Kimberly wondered how she and Kat were going to get them in the house without disturbing anyone.

In Tanya's new minivan were Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and herself. They were going to their hotel. Rocky was lain on one of the backseats. He drank himself to unconsciousness. Adam was in the seat between the backseat Rocky was on and the front. His head was between his legs and he was praying the car would stop moving, it wasn't even started yet. Aisha was in the passenger's seat. She had one arm cross her churning stomach, her other arm was placed on the down window and her head was resting on the arm. Tanya just knew she wouldn't be the only one throwing up in the morning.

In Trini's car were Billy, Hayley, Zack, and herself. They were staying at Hayley's home. The banana yellow car was full of the people who had, other than the women driving (and Zack), drank the least. Billy and Hayley were in the back seat leaning against one another. They were trying to remain as still as possible until they sobered up a bit. Zack, on the other hand, was completely gone. He was asleep before they exited building. Billy had to, lazily, drag his friend out and into the front seat of the car. Trini hated to think of all the whining the former Black Ranger was going to be doing in the morning. She groaned. She would have to baby her friend until he felt better.

Kimberly thought it was pathetic. Looking in the rearview mirror, then to her left, then her right she could tell Kat, Tanya, and Trini did too.

When they arrived at Tommy's, Kimberly and Kat forced the men to wake up and stagger their way to the back and enter the house from there, so they wouldn't wake anyone. With moans and groans of displeasure they obeyed.

Kimberly and Kat entered the house from the front entrance. Once inside, the women found their children and their sitters fast asleep in the living room. They both held back their laughter as they stared at the adorable scene.

Ethan and Kyle were asleep on the floor near the game console. The former Tricera Ranger must have tended to the baby before falling asleep with him on chest. At least, that was Kat's thought.

Ethan had grabbed a pillow from the couch. He was flat on his back. One arm was under the pillow while the other was crossed over his torso, his hand on Kyle's back.

Kira and Trent were also on the floor. Both of their heads were resting on the former Drago Ranger's large and closed sketch pad. Their faces were facing. Trent was stretched out, while Kira was tucked in a loose ball. Their hands were clasped. It was a sweet sight.

Conner was lain out on the sofa. One leg was bent, the other was stretched out. He was nearly too tall for the sofa.

Kimberly nearly let out her laughter as she saw her daughter asleep on the former Tyranno Ranger's chest. The child looked so small compared to the teen under her. She barely covered half of the boy.

Katherine giggled.

"Maybe, we should wake them," she suggested.

Kimberly couldn't help but to giggle as well.

"Alright," the first Pterodactyl Ranger agreed. "But I would hate to."

"Me too," said the Zeo Ranger.

Kimberly approached Kira and Trent first. She shook them gently awake. Kira moaned and stared up into her Pink counterparts face.

"What time is it," she asked in a husky whisper.

"Nearly one-thirty," Kim answered.

"Oh," Kira said. "We didn't last long."

A noise from the back gained their attention. Kimberly out right laughed.

"Neither did the men and Aisha," she said.

"It sounds like they drank too much," Trent butted in as he woke up at the sounds.

"Yup, the did," Kim said with a smile.

"I can't believe they are just making their way inside," Kat said.

She lifted from Ethan's chest. The former Blue Dino Thunder Ranger grumbled something in his sleep before turning to his side, waking up.

"Hey," he said. "When did you get back?"

"Just a few minutes ago," Kat answered.

She cradled her still sleeping son to her bosom.

"I think you all should go to the den," Mrs. Scott said.

"Ok," Ethan said getting up slowly.

Trent rose to his feet and held out his hand for Kira to take. The former Yellow Ranger took it gratefully.

"Thank you," she said politely.

"You're welcomed," Trent said.

Kimberly walked over to Conner and Alison. She gently began to shake the boy's shoulder. Soon the former Red Ranger was roused awake.

"Conner," Kimberly said. "It's time to get up and head into the den."

"Yeah," Kira said. "Get off my bed."

Kim smiled. The boys were to sleep in the den, while Kira slept on the sofa in the living room. Alison was to sleep on the love seat. It wasn't that the little girl didn't have her own room, it was just she didn't want Kira to sleep out there alone.

Conner nodded and rose from the sofa. He carefully lifted Alison with him and placed her on the love seat.

Kira immediately took his place on the sofa. She was grateful for the warmth and even more so, when Trent draped her yellow blanket over her.

"Thanks," she said tiredly.

Trent just smiled and kissed her forehead.

Kimberly covered Alison with a green blanket. The child did not wake at all to discover she had been moved.

When Kira and Alison were settled, the others headed to the back of the house. Tommy, Jason, and Justin had yet to make to their rooms. Justin had to make a pit stop at the restroom, Jason was halfway to the guestroom, but had stopped to lean against the wall, and Tommy was the furthest. He had made it as far as his bedroom door, before he decided to lean against the frame.

"I'll get Tommy. Kat you put Kyle in bed, and then come back for Jason," Kimberly ordered softly. "Ethan, Conner, and Trent, help Justin to the den when he's through."

They all agreed and went about their tasks.


	6. Chapter 6

Part Five

The morning brought the hangovers. Jason, Justin, and Tommy were in poor shape when they woke up.

Jason moaned and groaned when his son woke up crying. It was the first thing he heard and he wanted to die because of it, his head hurt that much. When Kat awoke and tended to the baby, her singing didn't help reduce the former Gold Ranger's pain. In fact, it added to his discomfort. The sounds he would have normally enjoyed were causing him to toss and turn. It took a few minutes, but Katherine took pity on her husband and decided to head out into the house. Jason was grateful for the minimum peace.

Just couldn't move from his place on Tommy's couch. He didn't even notice when Conner, Ethan, and Trent got up and left the den. He was no longer capable of throwing up. He had nothing left. He felt numb. He could no longer tell if he had a stomach or not. He felt like he didn't. He kept telling himself he would never drink again, especially if the drinking was with Zack and Rocky.

Now, Tommy was the one who was sick. He had woken up at 7 and practically ran to his adjoining bathroom. The sudden move woke Kim and she thanked God that he had cut his hair, so she wouldn't have to be in there with him to hold it back. The former White Ranger spent about a good 20 minutes in the bathroom. Half of the time he spent throwing up and the other half he spent groaning and talking incoherently.

Because of this, Kimberly thought best to postpone breakfast for another few hours. When she walked out into the house, she told the others her idea and they all agreed. The Dino Thunder teens felt sorry for their predecessors. Kat couldn't bare disturbing Jason, Kimberly said Tommy didn't need to be thinking of food at the moment, and Alison said she had just tried to wake up Justin, but he wouldn't move. She was afraid he might be dead. The little girl held onto Conner's hand tightly.

The former Red Ranger assured her that the former Blue Turbo Ranger was still alive, just not feeling well. Placated, the child relaxed, but did not let go of his hand.

They didn't have breakfast until Tommy, Jason, and Justin emerged from their rooms. It was more of a Brunch. Kimberly made pancakes and Kat made soup. They thought it best to stay away from making eggs and bacon; they didn't want to make Jason, Justin, and Tommy any sicker. Tommy, Jason, and Justin ate mostly soup, while the everyone else devoured Kim's pancakes.

It wasn't long after they ate, that the others came over. They decorated the house and the girls went shopping. The group were suppose to have a party, but discarded the idea. They had enough the night before, especially Billy, Justin, Tommy, Zack, Jason, Aisha, Hayley, and Rocky. Instead, they all just sat in Tommy's living room and told tales of their Ranger days. It was just a nice, quiet day of relaxation.

Later that evening, after Rocky, Billy, Aisha, Zack, Trini, Hayley, Adam, and Tanya left, everyone that remained were sound asleep, all but Kim and Tommy. They were laid back in their big bed, covered in green sheets. Kimberly's head rested on Tommy's chest as he was lying on his back.

"Today was nice," Kim said with a sigh.

"Most of it," Tommy said. "The morning was terrible."

"That was your own fault. You shouldn't have drunk so much," the Pink Crane chastised.

"Yeah, I know," he Falcon said with a small smile. "I just needed to get the courage to do something that night."

Tommy paused. He had to do this right.

"I guess, I took a little too much courage," he said with a light, nervous chuckle.

"What did you need courage for," Kimberly asked. Her face was scrunched up in a curious expression.

Tommy sighed. He moved from under her and got up. He walked over to the jacket he was wearing the night before.

Kimberly watched as he pulled something out of his pocket. She wasn't sure what to think. They weren't supposed to be hiding any secrets from each other anymore.

Tommy turned back around, a serious look on his face. The thing he hand taken out of his pocket was clutched tightly in his fist.

"Tommy, what is it," Kimberly asked worried.

The Paleontologist said nothing as he approached the bed and climbed back in. He positioned himself so he hovered over Kimberly's body.

"Kim, you know I love you, right," he asked.

"Of course," Kimberly said with a small smile. "I love you too."

"I know," Tommy sighed. "We've known each other for along time and we've been through so much together. We have a beautiful daughter--"

The former Brachio Ranger paused. He stroked Kim's cheek with his free hand and gazed deeply into her eyes.

"I have something to ask you," he said tentatively.

"Anything," Kimberly said.

Her heart was pounding. She wasn't sure what was going to happen next. She just knew it would probably change her life forever.

"Kimberly Ann Hart, my beautiful crane, will you marry me," Tommy asked.

Kimberly gasped. She didn't say a word. She knew what she wanted to say, she just couldn't get it out.

"Kimberly," Tommy asked worried.

Her silence was reminding him of the time he had first asked her to go out with him.

Tommy's worried tone shook Kimberly out of her shock. She squealed and pounced, knocking Tommy onto his back. She crawled on top of him and began to kiss him passionately.

"Well," Tommy asked impatiently, but he was happy by her reaction.

"Yes," Kim answered excitedly. "I will."

They laughed and kissed until they gave into their passion and lust.


	7. Part 6

Part Six

The next morning began early. The sun had just risen, not yet peeking through the windows and the birds were chirping. Alison was the first to wake. She was excited and immediately ran to the Christmas tree by the window; she barely missed the limp arm hanging over the edge of the couch. The tree was put up and decorated the previous night, before everyone left.

Kira was the next to wake. She had heard Alison rush to the presents. She looked over at the girl and smiled.

"Hey, kid," she said.

Alison instantly dropped a gift she had had and looked at the former Yellow Ranger. She looked like she had just got caught doing something wrong.

"Don't you want to wait until everyone else gets up," Kira asked.

"I'm 9," Alison said plainly.

Kira laughed and remembered how she used to be when she was Ally's age.

"I guess not," she said as she got up and just to prove her maturity, she walked to the tree. "Move over."

Alison smiled at the other girl and did so. The two girls began to open their gifts, together. It wasn't even ten minutes later that the boys joined them.

Conner, Ethan, Trent, and Justin were pushing and shoving their way down the hall. Like a group of 10 year olds, they couldn't wait to get to their presents. When the finally reached the living room, the boys were disappointed to find the girls had beat them to the presents.

"No fair," Justin with a pout that belied his intelligence.

"Yeah," Ethan agreed.

"We wanted to be first," Conner whined.

"Act your ages," Kira said as she threw a sphere shaped gift at the former Dino Thunder leader.

Conner caught it and began to open it anxiously. The former Ptera Ranger threw each boy a gift and they, Conner, Ethan, Trent, and Justin all found a place to sit and unwrapped them.

It was another 10 minutes, when they heard the squall of a baby, announcing Kyle was awake. A minute later, Kat came out into the house with the baby boy on her shoulder. She was patting his back and cooing to him. She didn't look or say anything to the people surrounding the Christmas tree, all she did was walk straight into the kitchen to feed Kyle his morning bottle.

Conner, Kira, Ethan, Alison, Justin, and Trent just shrugged and continued to open their gifts. Kat and Kyle joined them about 10 minutes later.

Five minutes passed and the ever growing number of people rose again, when Jason decided he had slept enough. He laughed the moment he reached the living room. Everyone was buried under piles of crumpled and torn wrapping paper.

Katherine glanced up at the sound of her husband's deep laughter and smiled. Moving over on the loveseat, she swiped off the paper and patted the spot next to her.

Jason smiled and sat beside his wife. He leaned over to kiss his son's head, then his wife's lips.

"Good morning," Katherine said with a bright smile.

"Morning," Jason returned.

He couldn't help but return the smile.

Conner reached under the tree to remove a box wrapped in shimmering, red paper. He noticed it earlier, because all of the gifts were color coded. Jason, Rocky, Kyle, and his gifts were all decorated in the red shimmery paper; Kira, Aisha, Trini, and Tanya's gifts were all wrapped in yellow paper with white stars; Justin, Billy, and Ethan's presents were by silver paper spotted with blue snowmen; Kimberly and Kat's were a pale glittering pink; Alley's were read with green Christmas trees; Trent and Tommy's gifts were silver with white snowflakes; and Zack, Hayley, and Adam's presents all donned metallic silver wrapping. Beyond the wrapping, the gifts had labels with their initials on them to make it easier to find which gift was whose.

It was an easy system. Actually, that also became easier. Kira, Ethan, and Trent were putting the gifts in different piles. Now, they were not only by color, but also by name.

Jason smiled at the young Tyranno.

"Thanks," he said with a grateful nod.

"No problem," Conner said.

It wasn't long after Jason opened his first gift, when Tommy and Kimberly came out of their room. They smiled at everyone as they stood at the entrance to the room, unnoticed.

It was a perfect scene. Everyone looked as if they were no older than Ally, as they happily opened their gifts. Tommy and Kim could already tell which gift the receivers favored most. Conner had gotten a new red and black soccer ball, Kira had received a new pair of karaoke microphones, Trent, a set of pencil and pens, Ethan, a videogame, Alison a brand new green dress, and Jason and Kat adored the portrait of their son Trent had drawn them.

Kimberly glanced up at Tommy to see his reaction to it all. He looked peaceful enough, almost like he could stand there beside her and watch, but Kimberly knew better. She knew that Tommy really wanted to join the group. She was about to tell him to go join the others when the door was knocked on, the rest of their friends were early.

Tommy looked at the door with a look of disappointed. He really wanted to open his gifts and spend time with his "family".

Kim giggled.

"Go," she said.

"Really," Tommy asked looking down at her.

"Yeah," Kim said lightly punching his arm. "I'll get the door. Besides, this is going to be my home too soon."

Tommy leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," Kimberly said with a bright smile. "Now go and be a big kid."

Tommy chuckled lightly and went into the room to sit on the couch.

Kimberly walked to the door and opened it.

"It's about time," Zack said with a smile. He leaned over to give Kim a peck on her cheek as he entered the house, a back of presents in hand.

"Hi to you to Zack-man," Kim said with a giggle.

Trini walked in and hugged her live long friend.

"He couldn't wait to get her," she told the former Pink Ranger. "You know he's a big kid."

Kim out right laughed at Trini's comment.

"Well, you should go join him and the others in the living room," she said.

"Alright," Trini said with and followed Zack into the living room.

Kim was about to close the door and join them, when noticed Rocky's red SUV pull up followed by Tanya's green minivan. She sighed and stood there, waiting to greet her friends.

Rocky was the first to reach the door. He rushed inside with is red Santa sack full of gifts. He didn't bother to greet Kim, he just entered the house and raced to living room to open his presents.

Aisha laughed. She was also anxious to open gifts, but she had a little bit more patience than her husband.

"Hey, Kim," she said as walked through the doorway.

She hugged her friend.

"Hi, Sha," Kim greeted. "I see Rocky is still acting half his age."

"He just hoping I got him the videogame he begging for," Aisha said with chuckle.

"So, what is it that you been begging for you hope he bought you," Kim asked knowing the former Yellow Ranger well.

"Oh, nothing special," Aisha said plainly then laughed when she saw Kim's not believed look. "A new videogame as well, one the dog games for my Nintendo DS."

Kim laughed.

"Go and see," she said.

"Thanks," Aisha said and obeyed.

Adam and Tanya were now on the porch, awaiting their turn to be greeted. Adam held a green bag of gifts and Tanya carried a couple gifts in arms.

"Hi, guys," Kimberly said happily. "Come in."

The Parks entered the house and Kim was finally able to close the door, but left in unlocked for Billy and Hayley.

"Hey, girl," Tanya said.

The former Yellow Zeo Ranger didn't look well. Kim guessed it something to do with mild morning sickness the woman suffered. She also looked very tired.

"Morning sickness, sucks," Tanya said noticing Kim's worried look.

"I know," Kim said. "I had it bad with Alison and it lasted until my third trimester.

"Oh God," Tanya groaned. "I pray it doesn't work that way for me."

Adam leaned against the nearby wall. He looked exhausted.

"Adam, what's wrong," Kim asked.

"He's just tired," Tanya answered for her husband. "He was up late wrapping the last of the gifts and he got up early this morning with me to help comfort me."

Adam nodded sadly.

"Why don't you head into the den and get some rest," Kim suggested.

The former Green Ranger smiled at the idea and began to walk to the den. He placed the gifts at the doorway leading to the living room as he passed.

Kimberly and Tanya walked into the living room. Kim sat beside Tommy on the sofa and Tanya sat next to her.

"Where did Adam go," Kat asked.

"He went into the den to get some more sleep," Tanya answered. "He really needed it. He should be back in an hour or too."

Kat nodded.

A little over an hour later, Adam had joined the group, Billy and Hayley had appeared an half hour after the former Green Ranger went to rest, and after they had opened all of his presents, they all prepared breakfast. Well, not all. Mostly Rocky, Kat, and Kimberly cooked while the others play games.

During Breakfast, Tommy began to get anxious. He had been waiting to announce his and Kim's engagement ever since he woke up. Only two things distracted him, Alison's innocence and happiness Christmas morning as she opened her many gifts and his own happiness when he opened his own presents. Now, with all the gifts opened, he wanted shout out the good news.

So, Tommy stood, getting everyone's attention. He cleared his throat and glanced down at Kim's worried expression. He smiled reassuringly at her.

"I have an announcement," he said loudly and clearly as if he was speaking in front of his classroom.

Kimberly's eyes widened. She wasn't expecting Tommy to tell everyone about their engagement this soon. Well, at least not until dinner, but she understood his excitement.

"What is it Tom," Jason said using the short name. He knew he was the only one who could get away with it.

"Well," Tommy said. He was feeling like he had when he first asked his fiancée out. He cleared his throat again. "I asked Kim the question I wanted to ask her last night."

He began rubbing his hands nervously together, like he did when he was the Green Ranger.

"What did you ask her, Daddy," Alison asked innocently smiling up at him.

Tommy smiled back his little girl.

"I asked your mom to marry me," he said to her.

"What did she said," the 9 year old asked excitedly.

"I said yes," Kim said staring at Tommy with look of warmth on her face.

Alison squealed happily and jumped out of her seat and hugged her father, then her mother.

"Congratulations," Billy and Hayley said simultaneously.

Everyone else said there best wishes as well.

"It's about damn time," Jason said.

Everyone laughed at the first leader's comment.

"My Mommy and Daddy are finally getting married," Alison said merrily. "This is better than last Christmas."

"Really," Kim asked her daughter.

"Yup," she answered. "The only thing that would top this is baby brother or sister."

END


End file.
